Ice
by Kari Kamiya1
Summary: [Liquid: part 1] One year after the D-Reaper, and Takato's feeling kind of bored. Dreaming of Jeri, he wishes for Guilmon. But he got something unexpected...
1. Dreaming of Ice

Takato's dreaming again.  
Dreaming of a girl he liked since he first seen her.  
*Sigh~*  
He sighed.  
Life had returned to normal, so normal he doesn't like it at all.  
Last year, he had such a great adventure...  
  
**Flashback*  
"Digimodify!!!" He shouted.  
"Hyperwings activate!"  
White wings grew out of Guilmon's back.  
**End of flashback**  
  
*Sigh~*  
He sighed again.  
  
**Takato's point of view**  
I promised Guilmon...  
Why do I have to give a promise I can't keep?  
Sometimes I am so stupid...  
Oh, Jeri...  
I know you wouldn't keep a stupid promise...  
Poor Jeri...  
Loosing Leomon was a great impact for her...  
Why do I have to like a girl and never be able to tell her?  
My heart...  
My dreams...  
I don't understand...  
I am so bored¡K **Back to story**  
  
Takato took out his drawing pad.  
"Jeri..." He sighed.  
He started scribbling, sleepily.  
"Maybe I'll draw Jeri..."  
Soon he fell asleep.  
When he woke up he found out something very strange about his drawing.  
It has red hari, a very high ponytail, a very strange fashion, wearing jeans, and purple eyes.  
"Huh?" He slowly whispered.  
"This...this...Rika?"  
  
**Takato's point of view**  
Rika?  
How could this be?  
That meany that's always rude and everything...  
Why did I draw her?  
Is she in trouble?  
I don't understand...  
I didn't even think of her these days...  
How could I draw her?  
I...I...  
**Back to story**  
  
The next day before school...  
"Hey Kazu! Wait up!" Takato shouted from behind.  
"Who'll wait for you? Takato?" Kazu laughed by. "I will." Jeri walked by.  
"Hey Takato~I think you got yourself a girlfriend~" Kazu teased.  
"Kazu~!" Takato shouted, chasing after him.  
Jeri stood there, blushing.  
  
Takato back home...  
Takato's watching a movie.  
A man had led woman to an ice rink.  
"Don't be afraid...come on..." The man said to the woman.  
"You are so..." The woman said.  
He dreamed again.  
  
**Takato's point of view**  
Maybe I could do that...  
Bring Jeri to an ice rink...  
The problem is...  
I don't know how to skate!  
I'll have to learn...  
I'll go tommorow!  
**Back to the story**  
  
The next day in the ice rink...  
"This is SO hard!!!" Takato exclaimed as he tried to go forward across the ice.  
"Maybe Jeri knows how to skate..." He told himself, it was a total letdown.  
He tried again, and he fell heavily on the floor.  
"Pathetic." He heard a girl say.  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
"A boy whos 14 and doesn't know how to ice skate. Pathetic." She said.  
"Stop that!" He shouted.  
A girl skated right in front of him.  
He paused, staring at the girl.  
"Rika???" He slowly asked.  



	2. Meeting the Ice Queen

"Rika???" Takato slowly asked.  
"Or else who?" Rika asked.  
"Well...first you don't have to be so mean, and..." Takato started, when he suddenly got a kick on his butt.  
" Impolite!!!" Rika shouted.  
"You're not quite..." Before he gets to finish his sentence, he got kicked again.  
"OK...ok..." Takato said.  
"Pathetic. Why do I even bother???" Rika said.  
"That is soooooo mean." Takato murmured.  
  
After a few hours...  
"Well..." Takato's been watching Rika skate.  
He finally got the courage to ask Rika a question.  
"How DID you learn how to skate so well?" He asked.  
"I don't even want to..." Rika stopped.  
She looked at Takato.  
  
**Rika's point of view**  
I really don't have to be so mean...  
I mean, Takato's never mean to ME...  
And after we battled so hard on our adventures...  
I don't know what should I do...  
Why DID I start that fight???  
I will NOT apologize...  
So...  
**Back to story**  
  
"Oh well, my mom tried to make me figure skate..." She started, then she stopped.  
Takato thought about Rika figure skating, and rolled his eyes.  
"But instead, I learned to play hockey. Not my favorite sport." She added.  
"Figures." Takato said.  
"My mom stopped my lessons, but I still come here once a while." Rika finished.  
He stopped.  
Maybe HE can also take lessons!  
"Why am I answering YOUR questions anyway???" She said before she slides away.  
"Oh well, at least she gave me an idea. She's still so...untruthful about herself." He murmured to himself before trying again.  
  
Away...  
  
**Rika's point of view**  
Sometimes I really don't know what to do...  
Life is sooooo confusing...  
I must suck at life...  
Am I really human???  
I wonder...  
**Back to story**  
  
The next day, Takato's back at the ice rink...  
Takato's looking at Rika again, trying to learn something out of that.  
He's also just simply staring at nothing, thinking what made him come back again.  
  
**Rika's point of view**  
Poor Takato...  
Still trying...  
I mean...  
It is really pathetic...  
But at least he's trying...  
Why do I bother???  
I am SO dumb...  
OK, so I'm not dumb...  
Maybe it's because we haven't seen each other for one whole year...  
And I forgot ALL about hin...  
He's like a stranger somehow...  
I don't know...  
**Back to Story**  
  
Takato sighed and went home.  
Really depressed.  
"Why can't I do it???" He kept on asking himself.  
"Why can't I???" He asked again.  
Life is painful, all right. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Liked THAT???  
There's no action right now.  
More later on!!!!!!!!!!!!   



	3. Learning about Ice

Day after day, Takato went to the ice rink.  
He tried and tried, but still couldn't get the hang of it.  
One day, at the ice rink...  
Rika's looking at Takato, and she suddenly got a thought.  
  
**Rika's point of view**  
Why IS he trying so hard???  
I wonder...  
Could it be for a girl???  
Let's see...  
Hmmmmm...  
Oh yes...  
I know now...  
It's Jeri!!!  
It must be!!!  
Why am I thinking of this anyway...  
**Back to Story**  
  
Rika's swarming around, thinking.  
"Maybe I should help him..." She murmmured.  
"Yeah...but how..." She thought.  
Takato, on the other hand, is trying his best.  
"Why can't I do this???" He asked.  
No one answered.  
Rika is looking.  
She's looking carefully.  
Suddenly, Takato fell.  
She went behind Takato.  
"Get up, jerk." She held out her hand.  
"Stop that!!! I don't need your help!!!" Takato said.  
Then he stopped.  
Or maybe he does...  
"Stop that!!! Can't you get up???" Rika asked.  
"Alright, just because you asked." Takato said.  
"You take that back. Plus, I know why you're here." Rika said.  
Takato blushed.  
"One thing, she doesn't know how to skate. Second, I'll help you learn." She told him.  
He glared at her, not believing what she said.  
"Just because I can't stand looking at someone as stupid as you are." She added.  
Takato rolled his eyes.  
Maybe Rika really isn't that bad, after all.  
"Stop dreaming, dream boy, and get up before you turn into ice." Rika said.  
He held Rika's hand and got up.  
"OK, now first thing about skating is attitude. You have to feel the ice." Rika said.  
Takato tried.  
"Look carefully as I skate, understand, stupid???" Rika asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Takato answered.  
At least she's helping, he thought.  
And he looked at her.  
She's doing slow motion.  
Attitude...Takato didn't know what that means.  
He looked at her again.  
And there he saw something.  
Her hair, it seems to fly.  
Fly in the ice...  
Takato seems to get something.  
Fly...  
In...  
The...  
Ice!!!!!!  
So that's whay!!!  
He stood up.  
And he tried that.  
He imagined flying in ice, swarming around like Rika.  
"Skating do not that hard after all!!!" Takato thought.  
And he's right, of course.  
Finally, he could skate.  
  
After that day, Rika carefully told Takato how to skate fast or slow.  
He even learned how to skate backwards!!!  
Of course, that's not quite important.  
What's important is, he could finally bring Jeri to the ice rink.  
Finally...  
Little did he know, that he might never get the chance...  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
OK, there's no adventures OR action right now.  
I promise there'll be some, later on.  
Perhaps in the fifth chapter...  
I am going to slay that Simplt Digital.  
I wrote this story, to say. I mean it. Don't believe in her. That Simply Digital can be a devil as well as a cat. This time, it's my turn to sigh... 


	4. Invited to the Ice World

A great day, at Takato's school...  
"Hey, Takato!!! I think you're drifting away again..." Jeri told him.  
He wasn't, not really.  
He's been thinking of how to tell Jeri that he wants to bring her to the ice rink.  
Maybe I'll just ask her, he thought.  
"Jeri? Will you like to go with me to the ice rink today?" He asked softly.  
"Me??? Well...sure." She said.  
"Really?" He couldn't believe what he heard.  
"Yeah!" She said.  
"OK..." He said, surprised.  
  
**Takato's point of view**  
Wow!!!  
I can't believe she said yes!!!  
OK~  
This is too cool~  
Wow...  
**Back to Story**  
  
Then, he got an idea.  
"I'm so lucky...Jeri said yes...I wish I could tell Guilmon..." Takato sighed.  
He started walking home to get some money.  
"Wow..." He whispered to himself.  
  
After a few minutes, he found out he's at the old clubhouse where he hid Guilmon.  
"Why am I here? Weird..." He thought.  
"Well, since I'm here, maybe I'll take a look." He thought.  
But when he peeked inside, he found a light, shining.  
"Huh???" He started.  
"This...this...the Digital World???" He slowly said.  
"The Digital World! Guilmon! Here I come!!!" He shouted.  
"First, I need to tell everyone. That's see..." He said and started running.  
  
He got to the ice rink.  
"Jeri!!!" He shouted.  
"You don't have to shout." Jeri walked out, smiling.  
"I...I..." Takato breathed heavily.  
"Calm down, what?" Jeri luaghed.  
"I went to the club house...found out...a porthole...the digi-port...is...open..." He breathed out.  
"Oh..." Jeri said.  
  
**Takato's point of view**  
Now I ruined everything...  
Jeri didn't like the Digital World...  
She hated it...  
She lost Leomon there...  
What am I going to do???  
**Back to Story**  
  
"Really?" Jeri whispered.  
"Yeah..." Takato whispered back.  
"Oh...then I guess...I can go meet Guilmon?" Jeri laughed.  
"Huh?" Takato was stunned.  
"You made me soooooo nervous..." Takato laughed.  
"Ha..." Jeri laughed.  
"No more time! That's tell the others!!!" Takato said.  
He phoned Henry, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta.  
Jeri stood by, watching him.  
"Henry, meet me at the old clubhouse..." He said.  
"Kazu...meet me at the old clubhouse..." He said.  
"Kenta...meet me at the old clubhouse..." He talked.  
"Ryo, just come..." He said.  
"All set!" He told Jeri.  
They ran together to the old clubhouse.  
"Hey Takato! How're you with your date!" Kazu teased.  
"..." Takato didn't know what to say.  
"..." Jeri blushed.  
"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..." The rest laughed.  
"Ha...ha..." Takato slowly laughed.  
"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..." They all laughed.  
"That's go!!!" Takato shouted.  
"But we forgot Rika!" Ryo shouted.  
Everyone glared at Takato.  
"I...didn't do it on purpose..." Takato said.  
"Oh yeah?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm here." Someone said from behind coldly.  
"Rika! Hi!" Ryo quickly turned.  
Rika rolled her eyes.  
Ryo said nothing.  
"That's...go then?" Takato said.  
So, they all set off to the Digital world.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How did you like that?  
Anyway, let me tell you a little about myself.  
I'm the real Kari, if you'll believe me.  
There are many worlds, as you know it.  
One is the Digital World, connecting them all.  
One is my world, to show you how it is.  
One is Takato's world, and that one sounds real.  
One is yours, the truest one to you.  
There are many others, some of sorrow, some of truth.  
And together, it turns real. 


	5. The Ice Reunion

"Aaaaaaaa~" The tamers screamed (Except Rika, she wouldn't scream).  
They landed on the floor heavily.  
"Ouch...do we have to do this everytime?" Kazu asked.  
"Wow...this place changed a lot..." Takato looked around.  
"Now it looks almost like the Digimon cartoon!" Takato exclaimed.  
"Yeah..." Henry looked around, eyes rapidly turning.  
"What're you looking at?" Takato asked.  
"Don't you want to find Guilmon?" Henry asked.  
"Oh yeah! But...where could they be?" Takato asked.  
"Renamon?" Rika asked.  
"Here, Rika." Renamon came in.  
"How did you do that?" Takato asked.  
"With practise." Rika replied, looking at Renamon.  
Takato searched into his bag.  
"What're you looking for?" Henry asked.  
"Wait..." Takato said.  
"Found!" Takato shouted.  
"Bread?" Henry asked.  
Takato had a big piece of bread in his bag.  
"Where did THAT come from?" Henry asked.  
"I still bring one piece of bread with me everyday, remembering of Guilmon. Here, boy!" Takato shouted.  
"Mmmmm...bread!" A voice came.  
Out of the bushes came Guilmon.  
"Guilmon!" Takato shouted happily.  
"Takatomon!!!" Guilmon laughed.  
"How did you get here?" Guilmon asked.  
"Don't worry about that, boy. I didn't break my promise, did I?" Takato laughed happily.  
"Nope! Can I have that bread now?" Guilmon asked.  
"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..." Everyong laughed (Except Rika).  
"Here. Takato gave Guilmon the bread.  
"Now, where could Terriermon be?" Henry asked.  
"Momentai!" A voice came.  
"Terriermon?" Henry asked.  
"Yeah, who else?" Terriermon said.  
"Huh?" Henry asked.  
"Momentai! Take it easy! I can see you're nervous!" Terriermon said.  
"Hey!" Henry laughed.  
  
After a while, they all found their own partners.  
They were happy, when they discovered a person standing by, hiding behind a bush.  
"Hello?" Henry asked.  
"Oops!" A tiny squeaky voice came.  
Susie came out.  
"Susie! I told you not to follow me!" Henry yelled.  
"But I miss Lopmon here!" Susie whined.  
"You know you don't like the Digital World!" Henry shouted.  
"But I like Lopmon!" Susie whined.  
Henry sighed.  
Now he has a person to take care of, Susie.  
"Bue you'll have to listen to me, OK?" He asked.  
"OK!" Susie said, and Lopmon showed up.  
"Susie!!!" Lopmon shouted.  
"Lopmon!" Susie laughed.  
Susie played with Lopmon, making Lopmon wish she never came out.  
  
They walked on.  
They didn't know why were they here.  
All they know is that they want to go back with their partners, back to their world.  
But it won't be easy, not at all.  
They will have to figure it all out themselves.  
Their parents won't be there this time.  
The Digital World has changed so much their parents won't be able to locate it.  
Their parents think they created the Digital World, but no.  
Plus, the Digital World will not allow them to go back so fast. This time, they're in for major trouble...  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How was that? Review me!  
I'll come and read them sometimes! From later on, when someone is thinking something, t'll be like _this_.  
You'll have to figure out who's thinking by yourself.  
Bye~ 


End file.
